


Completely random moments

by Captain29thegamer



Category: Laremmy - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Flashbacks, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Randomness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Warning everything is random between emerald and LarsWarning writing is not my best subject, I am trying to be better. Thank youWill be rewriting my parenthood story without the three emerald gemlings  and the German Shepherd puppy but instead a baby dragon they adopted... it’s a long story





	Completely random moments

The fight between Lars and his archenemy emerald,

Lars pushed himself up from the hard, cold floor of the ship after being thrown across the room.  
“I haven’t lost yet. I can still fight you alien gem rock bitch!

Your barely able to stand on your own feet. And yet you dare believe you can stop me from taking back my ship!  
Emerald laughs”

“ your not as evil as the other gems think you are.” Says Lars.

“ no I am much worse. “ said emerald.

This sucks. Says Lars 

You signed up for it. Says emerald 

You kidnapped me and my crew.!!  
( a angry Lars stands up and lets loose a sonic shout at emerald surprising her knocking her away. )

“What are you? 

I’m human, I swear.

“ YOU are NOT human! Humans can’t do that and be pink.! I am going to murder you!

Ha jokes on you I’m already dead.

WHAT!

Fine then I will explain, I died and was brought back to life. But I am human I am not lying.

“Emerald Sighs. You are the worst thing in the entire galaxy, what ever you are?

“Aw that’s the nicest thing you said to me all day. Would you like to join me on earth?

( living on earth together)

“ want to see what kind of trouble we can get into at the boardwalk? Says Lars.

Oh stars what are you going to do? Sighs emerald 

It’s a Friday. I know how to restrain myself. 

No you absolutely don’t remember the last few times?   
(Flashbacks,   
Do you know how to drive this bumper car?

Normally, I’d lie and say yes but the last time i flew us into that building. So I am going to assume you know the answer. Says Lars.

Other flashbacks, accidentally using the warp pads 

How did we end up hovering at the edge of the universe? Emerald questions Lars.

“You don’t remember? This all started when you dyed my hair green , I could’t See. So I tripped on the pad and fell accidentally grabbed you.

( fireworks and blowing up the desert flashbacks) 

WHY did you put the fireworks next to the bomb? Says emerald.

I wanted it to look like a nice explosion.

Flashbacks corrupted gems.

“ this isn’t going good. Says Lars.

How can you tell? Says emerald.

“See how they have us surrounded? And they have weapons. Look that one has a gun!

You know what We are going to take my ship and hide out on Pluto until this chaos blows over. says emerald while grabbing Lars and his backpack.

What’s that in your backpack?

It’s my pet baby dragon named Charlotte . Says Lars 

“But Dragons aren’t real!! Emerald questions Lars 

“ when why is she in my backpack then? 

“Aww right now, I don’t know if I want to throw you off a high bridge or kiss you.

Can I pick which option? Says Lars 

 

“Is that a dead body? says Lars 

Maybe. Says a calm emerald 

It is. I can see by the kitchen dinner table. Panicked Lars 

“ I promise I’ll clean up by dinner tonight. Emerald calmly says not looking behind her while making chicken and rice.

I still want to know how you managed to put the mans car in the ocean without getting caught? Says Lars 

I can’t reveal all my secrets. Says emerald siting down reading a crime novel. What I can be gentle or destructive?

 

Emerald! I told you don’t use Charlotte as a experiment!

What she only glowing pink and green , no harm done?  
As Charlotte walked throughout the beach house in the woods.

( emerald one day breaks down crying )

Why aren’t you afraid of me?

“Seriously you’re the best girlfriend ever!!!  
But I be damned I didn’t want to fall in love with you in the beginning. I’ll be stupid to ever let you go.  
I love you more than you believe, your pretty with your nice fanged smile. I am not going to ever leave you and will always protect you from homeworld. Says Lars 

You were always saving me from the fact that I once thought I was bad. Your not going to lose me ever my mate. I love you too. Says a uncontrollable crying emerald


End file.
